El Otro Mundo
by haku-chan8
Summary: Nanoha llega a un lugar desconocido para todos... donde hay gente agradable y otros..no tanto, pero que es ese lugar? porque llego hay? quien es fate?.. (primer fic xD) :) NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

**El Otro Mundo**

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba atardeciendo y cierta castaña escuchaba la conversación e intentaba no sentirse preocupada.

Había estado viendo cosas en sus sueños que no la dejaban dormir, quizás por las películas o por lo cansada que llegaba a su casa, a pesar de eso no conseguía dormir mas de 4 horas.

Después de terminar la jornada escolar iba con sus amigas, Arisa y Susuka. La primera de ojos verdes y la otra de ojos claros. Conversaban de un tema sobre la clase que les llamo la atención.

-"crees que sea cierto?"

-"nah.. Yo creo que es mentira"-dice arisa colocando sus brazos tras el cuello bostezando.

-"pienso que es posible"-sonrie Susuka- por lo que se.. Pueden existir 'otras dimensiones' o 'mundos' no necesariamente existe solo este.

El tema de la clase fue 'dimensiones paralelas' en clase de ciencias... Ese no era el tema original pero alguien pregunto.

-"seria interesante y divertido"- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa-"además podríamos conocer a otras personas"-se detuvo.

Llegaron al lugar donde se separaban para llegar a sus casas.

-"ah.. Ok nosotras nos vamos por acá.. Nanoha-chan nos vemos"- se despidió susuka con la mano adelantándose.

-"adiós Nanoha.."- Arisa se giro y siguió a Susuka.

-suspiro- continuo su camino..

Llego a su casa casi arrastrando los pies.-"Tadaima"- aviso quitándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose a la cocina -"que raro no hay nadie...ah una nota"

_"Fuimos a comprar unos víveres junto con tu padre...deje la cena en el microondas"_

_Mamá :)_

-"mmm..iré a dormir un poco después comeré"- se giro y se dirigio a su habitacion.

Tiro sus zapatos y se recosto en la cama..-bostezo..-_"quedarse dormida en el salon de clases no es buena idea. Pero no entiendo porque estoy tan cansada"- _rodo a la orilla de la cama para mirar el reloj..20:00 hrs.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó todavía estaba oscuro, se levantó ,se estiro y su estómago rugió.

-"tengo hambre..."-murmuro

Bajo las escaleras y fue al comedor-_"no veo a nadie"-_"Mamáaa"-reviso las habitaciones pero no vio a nadie-"donde estarán" dijo un poco preocupada..

-"cuanto e estado durmiendo?".. Miro la hora y se sorprendio-"las 20:00 hrs!?... estoy segura que a esa hora me fui a dormir.." o quizás no fue asi?

-Crash! -se escuchó un ruido desde el dojo.. Temblando como gelatina fué, y en el momento de querer abrir la puerta 'algo' la levanto y con fuerza la empujo haciendo que se golpeara la espalda y el hombro..

-Aaa! - intentó levantarse a pesar del dolor y observo con horror lo que estaba al frente suyo.

Tenia el cuerpo cubierto por un aura negra como el carbon, respirando agitadamente con voz ronca botando por todo el cuerpo una especie de liquido negro, acercandose cada vez más a Nanoha.

No lo penso dos veces y salio corriendo a la puerta mas baño. La cerro y le puso el cerrojo.

El mounstro comenzó a golpear muy fuerte la puerta asiéndola vibrar.

El baño es amplio asique se quedo en la esquina al fondo.

Golpeaba y golpeaba hasta que la puerta cedió y dejo ver al que la echaba abajo.

-"no te acerques!" le grito con la voz temblorosa. Le lanzo lo que encontró a mano, las cremas, el confort ect.. Sin embargo los esquivo, o no le hizo nada.

Salto en la dirección donde estaba Nanoha, pero ella aprovecho el salto se agacho y lo esquivo. Corrio a la puerta principal y la abrió pero... Lo que encontró no fueron las calles sino un prado...

El pasto corto cubierto por rocío, montañas en el fondo siendo iluminadas por el resplandor del sol y al girar la cabeza, un destello dorado y unos hermosos ojos borgoña.

N/A : Holas :) un gusto emmm esta es una idea que tenia en mente…. Soy principiante en esto (nunca escribi un fic ._. )asique cualquier error o algo háganmelo saber para así ir mejorando.. me atrevi a escribir un fic porque me llamo la atencion .. y bueno tenia que plasmar mi imaginación en papel (Word). si leyeron este cap me alegro :D cualquier reclamo o si lo encontraron aburrido o si les gusto dejen un review :) se los agradecería bueno hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2

**El Otro Mundo**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece...(nunca pensé que dolería tanto escribir eso T_T) **

**Capítulo 2**

-"Aaa!"-Se asustó por encontrarse de golpe a esa chica rubia, pero más aún cuando esta le apuntaba con una espada con extraños dibujos que resplandecía, acercándose hacia ella.

-"Es.. .Espera! qué vas a hacerme!?"- Cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe o algo, pero lo único que sintió fue el viento rozando su cara y un ruido a su lado, se volteo y vio como partía en dos a esa "cosa" que cada vez se desvanecía hasta desaparecer.

La rubia se giró y la miro fijamente-"_Qu.. qué.. Sucede aquí …donde estoy__" _Nanoha temblaba un poco sintiendo la intensa mirada.

_-"_Tu!_"-la señalo con la espada._

_-"_Si..Si_!"-medio grito Nanoha_

-"Que haces aquí!?, porque trajiste a esa cosa!?, Este lugar es sagrado.. como entraste aquí!?"

-"Yo..ee… no..no lo sé"-tartamudeaba, de verdad que Nanoha quería responder bien, pero con una espada casi tocando tu cuello era un poco difícil contestar algo coherente.

La ojirubi continuaba observándola con una mirada fría y penetrante, esperando una respuesta.

Nanoha carraspeo un poco la garganta e intento volver a hablar-"Yo.. No se que hago aca..n..no tengo idea que era esa cosa.. no sé porque me seguía y yo..Aa!"-se arrodillo sujetándose el brazo, el dolor se hacía insoportable, con tanto ajetreo se había olvidado.

La rubia la miro, y en un segundo guardo su espada, se acercó y tomo a nanoha en brazos. Se sorprendió por el acto pero no dijo nada, estaba más concentrada en hacer que el dolor pasara, además en los brazos de ella se sintió extrañamente cómoda y un poco relajada, cerró los ojo por un momento y cuando los abrió se encontró recostada en un Futon.

-"Un sueño?"-murmuro-se intentó acomodar, pero un pinchazo de dolor y una vendas se lo impidieron-_"__vendas? Estaré en mi habitación quizás__"-_observo bien a su alrededor a pesar de la poca luz, se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación.

El Tatami, unos muebles pequeños y uno que otro grande, las paredes con extraños dibujos pintados y diferentes tipos de espadas o lo que sea, y en una esquina dos pares de ojos que brillaban tenuemente.

-"Hay alguien hay?"-se acomodó mejor para ver mejor los que había-"_Un gato quizás pero los gatos no son tan grandes ni sonríen a.. así__."._-"Aaaa!"

-"Aaa!"-¿?-" oi oi .. Tranquila niña que susto me diste.."

-"Eso debería decirlo yo!"- la sombra que se escondía ahora dejaba ver a una chica de cabello corto castaño, vestía con una especie de Yukata..-se acercó sonriendo de manera perturbadora..

-"Jejeje que bueno que despertaste" –sonríe-" pero te aconsejaría que no levantes la voz no queremos que te oigan"-se sentó al lado de Nanoha no muy cerca ni muy lejos.

-"Quién eres?"-Pregunto Nanoha observando nerviosamente a la extraña chica

-"Yo pues soy Yagami Hayate, soy la que te vendo tus heridas"-hiso una leve reverencia

-"E? o.. Gracias eres muy amable"- "_pensándolo bien ya no me duele tanto y cada vez va disminuyendo__"_

_-"_No, No gracias a ti"

-"Porque?"

-"Me dejaste ver un buen espectáculo jejeje.. . aunque fue corto"-hizo una mueca- "ya que casi me hacen desaparecer por seguir mirando"-rio de manera nerviosa observando cierta parte del torso de Nanoha.

-"Que!"-se dio cuenta donde estaba mirando y se sonrojo-"pervertida! Donde crees que estas mirando!"-se tapó con el brazo

-"Jajaja es broma"- hacia gesto negando con las manos-"tranquilízate que no te e echo nada, además como querías que te vendara si no podía mirar?"- se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona-"no te alteres mucho que te puede dar fiebre"- le toco la frente, Nanoha sintió algo extraño y se alejó bruscamente.

-"E? que sucede? No te asuste no te hare nada, no todos los fantasmas son malos"-se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-"Un fantasma!?"-se le abrieron los ojos como plato y su piel se volvió pálida-"_esto no está pasando no.. no…"_

-"Seee asique ahora que lo sabes tendré que hacerte algunas "cosas" para que lo olvides"-se le acerco moviendo las manos y dedos hacia adelante con una sonrisa pervertida.

-"Aaa! Aléjateeee! Veteee!"-le intentaba golpear con las manos y pies.

Hayate se detuvo, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a temblar conteniendo la risa…hasta que no pudo más..

-"Jajajaja"-rodaba en el piso carcajeándose-"Jajaja que gracioso"-Nanoha la miro sorprendida, con el puño en el aire listo para golpearla..-"Es..Es que tu cara jajaja"-se limpió las lágrimas-" No soy un fantasma jaja es mentira,.. que fácil eres de enga..Auch!"-un golpe en la nuca la dejo casi plantada en el piso, pero no fue el puño de Nanoha Sino una mano más pálida.

-"No la Asustes!"-dijo una voz suave pero potente, mirando enojada a Hayate

-"tsk.. No era como para que me pegaras"- hayate la miro de reojo sobándose la cabeza

-"Te dije que la vieras NO que la molestaras ni asustaras"-frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a Nanoha-"Veo que ya estas despierta, has dormido bastante, ya es de noche, sí que debió quitarte mucha energía"- se sentó al lado de Hayate.

-"Vaya! "-"_no creo que aya sido tanto que e dormido… Creo… además estos días no e podido dormir bien__"-_suspiro-Quitarme energía? Como es eso?"

-"a… esque esas 'cosas' como les dices, te roban energía vital o algo asi-puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando-, mientras más tiempo estén a tu lado más te quitan, incluso pueden llegar a tomar toda tu energía y así poseerte… no sabemos más"-Dijo Hayate con molestia.

-"_ya.. .Entonces por eso me sentía tan cansada..."_

-"ejem!.Con lo calmada que estas ahora, te preguntare de nuevo, ..A pero primero dime tu nombre".

-"A! etto.. Takamachi Nanoha"-la rubia hiso una mueca de asombro pero volvió rápidamente a su cara seria

-"Ahora dime que hacías allí con esa "cosa"?"

-"Yo.. no lo se.. nose porque me seguía, me ataco y corrí y cuando abrí la puerta principal aparecí en ese lugar"-respondió preocupada

-"eee… interesante"-dijo Hayate mostrándose atenta a lo que decía

-"No me convence"-dijo la rubia desviando la vista hacia Hayate.

-"Pero es la verdad!"-les grito enojada- provocando un sobresalto en las otras dos-"E..a.. lo siento… solo quiero regresar.."-bajo su mirada apenada intentando mantener las lágrimas.

-"Yo te creo!"-dijo Hayate-"asique no te preocupes… aunque…tengo que decirte que no creo que puedas volver aun.."-Hayate pasó su brazo por atrás de su cabeza bajando la mirada y después dirigiéndola hacia la rubia que permanecía quieta en su lugar.

-"Creo que no entendí bien…"-"_me estoy mareando... estoy soñando todavía cierto?"_

-"…Es verdad además no sabemos cómo hacerte regresar.. tendrás que quedarte por unos días hasta que regrese la jefa."

-"Hayate!"-le llamo la atención la rubia-" Sabes que no podemos tenerla aquí… y no sabes cuándo volverá."

-"_es una broma cierto? Estoy soñando es un sueño…si eso es…"-_cerro sus ojos y con su mano rozo la venda, dolía un poco.. Asique no estaba soñando..

-"Pero míralo por el lado bueno"-sonrio Hayate- "Tendrás unas extraordinarias vacaciones!"-levanto los brazos con alegría mientras recibía un golpe.

Porque le pasaban estas cosas… cuanto tiempo estaría aquí? Además que este lugar (esas dos incluidas) le ponían nerviosa…. pero ya no le daba miedo.

Además Este lugar se le hacía conocido…"_donde fue que lo vi?__"._

**N/A :** Holas yo aquí denuevo con este cap xD bueno primero gracias por los comentarios :D me alegraron mucho, sinceramente no pensé que le llamaría la atención a alguien pero veo que no es asi xD (si..tengo poca confianza.. y eso es malo ._.)...emm sobre este cap espero que les guste y disfruten…cualquier reclamo o duda ya saben.. para eso están los review… bueno hasta otra (*.*)/


	3. Chapter 3

**El Otro Mundo**

** Capítulo 3**

Estaba caminando por lo que era al parecer un patio inmenso, siguió hasta que llego a una pequeña elevación que encontró y vio el panorama de un pueblo a la luz del atardecer..

Parecía de estos pueblos antiguos con casas de madera, cultivos, un rio en una esquina, es como estar en la época samurái.. .pero este pueblo no es antiguo al parecer es como de "esta época".

Siguió un camino de piedras y a un lado se refugió en el tronco del árbol y espero a que unas personas pasaran, y siguió caminando..

-suspiro-"no tengo idea de por dónde voy"- se sentó en una piedra lisa que allí había-"_Creo que no debí escaparme"-_

_**Unas horas atrás**_

-"Tienes que quedarte aquí"-hablo Hayate con voz autoritaria-"iremos a buscar algunas cosas para tu estadía".

-"eh? Pe..pero..

-"Si, y si no obedeces vamos a tener que tomar medidas extremas"- la rubia la miro amenazadoramente- Nanoha tembló un poco y trago saliva..-"Mientras estás aquí no solo te pones en peligro… nosotras también"-la de ojos borgoña bajo la mirada pero la volvió a dirigir a ella rápidamente.

Nanoha no pudo hacer más que acceder a lo que le pedía la rubia-"..de acuerdo.., pero no tienes que amenazarme"-dijo con voz baja-"no quiero que me este 'pidiendo' por no decir dando órdenes alguien que ni siquiera sabe presentarse"-Nanoha le mantuvo la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño… de alguna manera le molestaba que la rubia la tratara así..-"_no porque parezca modelo la voy a dejar que me trate de esa forma"_

_-_puff..!-Hayate se contenía 'disimuladamente' la risa, se alejó unos pasos al instante cuando esta le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-"a!.. etto.. Fate…Testarossa"-dijo avergonzada, mirando fijamente a Nanoha.

-"ok , ok"-Hayate Dio un aplauso para llamar la atención de las dos que se había quedado en silencio mirándose-"ahora que ya nos conocemos y somos todas amigas"-Nanoha y Fate le dirigieron una mirada diciendo 'hablas enserio?'-"Nanoha esperara aquí hasta que llegue la 'jefa'"

Fate asintió

-"Pero si no saben cuándo va a llegar.. esperen… entonces tendré que estar todo ese tiempo..aquí.. en la habitación?"-miro a su alrededor y le produjo un escalofríos-"Estas Loca!?"-le grito.

-"Sip"-sonrió la castaña-".. a.. ese 'si' es de que te tendrás que quedar en la habitación, no de que estoy loca..creo.. pero si me pongo a pensar.."- corrigió en pose pensativa

-"Eso no me interesa!?"-la cobriza le respondió alterada y con ganas de pegarle por no tomarla enserio

-suspiro-"Hayate, ya es suficiente- "Ahora vámonos" –Fate se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por Hayate quien se despedía con un gesto con la mano.

-"eee?, es..esperen"-Se intentó levantar , pero no contaba con que se enredaría con el Futon, las piernas le fallaron y se alcanzó a agarrar del brazo de Fate que por reflejo se giró y la sujeto abrazándola…ella se sonrojo notablemente, mientras que Nanoha sintió algo extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo, una energía y la vez un sentimiento de tristeza…

Fate la aparto bruscamente, se giró tomando a Hayate de la mano llevándola hacia afuera, cerró la puerta y Nanoha no supo que sucedió.

-"qu..que fue eso..?"- observo sus manos, temblaban un poco.- Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse y se volvió a sentar.

-"Que hare"- puso la mano en su barbilla-"no puedo quedarme aquí todo ese tiempo.. Sea cual sea"-"_No…no puedo quedarme.. Debo salir y encontrar otra manera para volver"_- pensó decidida, se levantó y miro otra vez a su alrededor buscando.

-mmm- "debe haber una manera de salir"

La habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña… en una esquina cajas amontonadas y al lado una pequeña puerta

-"a! allí"- se dirigió a la puerta-"estará cerrada?"-movió una cajas y empujo la puerta hacia un lado con un poco de fuerza y esta se abrió.

-"bien"-sonrió- saco la cabeza y vio un pasillo que llevaba en dos direcciones-"mm.. será mejor que ir a la derecha..creo que por la izquierda se fueron ellas"-salió de la habitación no sin un poco de temor y culpabilidad.. se le vino a la mente unos ojos borgoña..-"lo siento, pero debo buscar otra manera"

Con pasos silenciosos y atenta a todo a su alrededor caminó , no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que a la vuelta en una esquiva se podía ver hacia fuera, arboles, poca luz y al parecer césped..

Salió y pudo observar que la casa donde estaba era una colina no alta, no había cercos ni rejas.. Era como 'al aire libre', al lado una escalera de piedra no tan empinada, árboles frondosos rodeaban la casa pero dejando libre el paso donde más abajo había un camino de tierra.

-"espero que este camino me lleve a algún lugar donde encontrar ayuda"-dio un respiro y camino Así llegando a donde está ahora. Sentada en una piedra mirando a la nada.

Se tocó el brazo ya no le dolía, solo sentía las molestas vendas.

-"quizás no se hayan dado cuenta que me escape…y con un poco de suerte…Fate no se enfadara.

_**En la casa…**_

Dos chicas buscaban en cajas y muebles, ropa y otros utensilios. Llevaban un rato yendo de pieza en pieza.

-"Hayate.."-hablo la rubia.. Cansada ,un poco temerosa continuo..-"está bien esto..?".

-"e?"-buscaba en los cajones sin voltearse a mirarla-"jeje Fate no te preocupes por la talla de ropa interior… primero hay que encontrar una Yukata que estoy segura deje por aquí.."

-Hayate!- se sonrojo violentamente-"no es eso!". Aunque estaba buscando y se encontró justamente con un mueble con ropa interior…no iba a preguntar de quien era..-"_como supo.. que me encontré con eso…creo que tiene un séptimo sentido u octavo…"_-"no juegues .. Sabes a lo que me refiero- murmuro y la miro preocupada.

La castaña respondió relajadamente-"a.. no hay nada de malo, además se ve que no vino aquí por voluntad propia"-revolvió otro cajón-" no te preocupes…no será como la última vez"-dijo más para sí misma-" si vemos algún cambio ya sabremos que hacer…-a!- se giró y miro sonriente-"lo encontré!"

La rubia la miro resignada y tomo la ropa que le lanzo Hayate-"confiare en ti".

-jejeje, nunca me e equivocado-dijo orgullosa-y.. ya viste.. es muy linda y tiene carácter.., si quieres te digo sus medidas-sonrió pervertida mente.

-"Cállate!.. es que no puedes terminar una conversación normalmente..?"-"_en qué momento se las tomó?.."_- le pego en la cabeza, salió de la pieza tomando todo lo que habían encontrado.

-"ya, ya.. no te alteres"- cerro la puerta mientras se tocaba la cabeza-"ok vamos a llevarle las cosas"

Caminaron por el pasillo..

-"crees que haya sido buena idea dejarla sola?"-pregunto desconfiada

-"Claro Fate.. no tiene a donde ir y se ve que no sabe qué hacer-sonrió- llegaron a la puerta y la abrió-"ves te dije que era buena …idea.. Dejarla.. Sola?"-fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz.

Fate se asomó y no vio a nadie..

-"Maldición! Fate! Te dije que no había que dejarla sola!"-le grito descaradamente mientras revisaba por donde se había fugado.

-"Quee!? Pero si tu dijiste…"-

-ash! "Yo no he dicho nada… no sé porque te hice caso…"-le dijo Hayate

La rubia le apareció una vena en la frente enojada, apunto de golpearla otra vez…pero no había tiempo para eso.. había que encontrarla.

-"No debe haber ido muy lejos"- la castaña cruzo la puerta seguida por Fate quien se atrevió a decir-"fue el pueblo".

_**Devuelta con Nanoha**_

No sabía cuánto había caminado pero se encontró con el rio que vio antes.

-"por lo menos no me encontré de frente con alguien extraño"-se arrodillo frente al rio viendo si el agua era limpia… y comenzó a beber.. el agua no sabía mal.

Cuando iba a tomar un tercer trago vio que el agua brillaba tenuemente de donde bebía.-"que es eso?"- ladeo la cabeza de forma interrogante, cuando iba a acercar la mano el resplandor comenzó a subir por su mano y brazo hasta rodearla completamente –"Aa! Qu..que sucede"- se formó un aura rosa a su alrededor.. era como si su cuerpo lo absorbiera hasta que desapareció por completo..

Cuando quiso saber que pasaba imágenes vinieron a su mente y un vago recuerdo de la sonrisa de la chica rubia que la miraba preocupadamente.

N/A: holaaass tanto tiempo xD emm si me demore… tengo algunas excusas pero no vale la pena mencionarlas(el tiempo)… emm sobre este cap..no hay mucho que decir, lo revise a la rápida asique cualquier falta me dicen…. Y solo disfruten :D tambien gracias por los review y follows :D eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :) ...y si les gusto o quieren comenzar una cacería contra mí o les aburrió o no les gusto ..ya saben para eso están los review :) en el otro cap intentare no demorarme tanto.. ya que entiendo que a nadie le gusta esperar asique bueno.. hasta otra (._.)/


End file.
